Together
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Fluff. Implied slash. fluff. mpreg. fluff. Cowritten with Amber, AnimagisInTraining. Draco has something to tell Harry...MAJOR FLUFF dmhp ONESHOT!


This is co written with Amber (AnimagisInTraining). It's a little oneshot, very fluffy.

If you like, please review.

* * *

Together 

Harry strolled down the corridor, wondering what was so important. Draco and him had been going out for 3 months. The best 3 months of his life. The sense of nervousness and urgency in Draco's voice when he had asked to meet him was enough to make Harry quite uneasy about this particular meeting, unsure of what was going to happen, he approached the door to the (insert place here) warily.

He opened it and looked around, there were a whole bunch of couches and tables, and judging by the colours, Draco was already there. Harry frowned; it must really be bad if Draco wasn't greeting him with his usual shower of kisses and hugs. "Dray?"

Harry was met only by the echo of his own voice; he looked around the candlelit room, casting shadows to spread across the floor. Venturing further inside, he looked around for where Draco could be hiding; he called out again, but was again met by silence. He sighed in frustration before turning and finding himself staring into a pair of deep grey eyes, concentrated on his emerald orbs.

Suddenly, Draco started crying on Harry's shoulder. Harry, surprised by the sudden show of emotion (he had never seen Draco cry before), wrapped his arms around his lover, picked him up, and put him on one of couches, whispering comforting words

The young brunette was speechless, seeing Draco cry so openly in his arms, particularly because it was Draco, filled him with sadness, worry and a terrible foreboding. Draco was overcome with sobs, and Harry brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair from his brow. "What is it Dray?" He asked, sounding more urgent than he had meant to. Wiping a tear from Draco's cheek and lifting his chin so as that their faces were level, he silently prompted Draco to speak.

Draco took a deep breath, but this only made him once more start sobbing. Harry, now getting more and more worried, put a finger to his lover's lips, wiped away the tears and waited for him to go on

The long, slow exhalation of a jagged breath told Harry that Draco was ready to speak, Harry's hands were pulled reluctantly from Draco's shoulders as he stood to his full height, he turned t face Harry, and sat on the coffee table so that he was facing him. Taking Harry's hands in his own, he closed his eyes, trying to gain some composure, "Harry" he said seriously "there is something I need to tell you"

"What is it Dray? I've never seen u cry before; surely it can't be that bad."

"Well" Draco said nervously "It's not...bad… exactly, so much as...inconvenient." Draco was at a loss for words, Harry could tell, but what Draco said next was the least thing he had expected.

"I'm pregnant."

After a momentary lapse of shock, Harry was just able to stutter "wha...wha..." His eyes darted around him, as though he were looking for a way to escape. He had no idea how this had happened, they were so careful... He suddenly realised that Draco's clammy hands were squeezed tightly around his own; he had obviously seen his initial reaction and was intent on keeping Harry exactly where he was.

"I understand that this is a bit of a shock" Draco said, beginning to whimper again "It was for me as well." Harry looked up into Draco's tear filled eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing Draco's hands"

"How, how, how did this happen?" Harry stuttered

Unsure of how to reply, the two boys sat in silence for a moment before Draco broke the silence. "It's too late to worry about that now, it's already happened and there is nothing we can do to change it, the question should be, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but I'll support you whatever you choose to do."

Again, there was a long silence before either of them spoke; the tension in the air grew thick as the panic and desperation grew. Harry saw Draco's bottom lip quivering, and immediately stood and enveloped him in his embrace. Draco's head rested on Harry's shoulder and Harry's on Draco's. Harry felt his own eyes begin to well up and the two of them stood there in silence holding each other, both unsure of what was to come, but both knew that they would be in it together.

* * *


End file.
